


Quest

by Katherine



Category: The Age of Fire - E. E. Knight
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-27 10:38:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14423625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katherine/pseuds/Katherine
Summary: And if she failed to find him, would she turn back?Hieba wondered that of herself.





	Quest

_And if she failed to find him, would she turn back?_ Hieba wondered that of herself. Would she make the choice to return to Naf's embrace when their home would be laid empty by war? Or instead of retracing her journey, continue to adventure on her own. She could remain solitary. Hieba could seek Auron beyond any hope of discovering him in time. Past there being any use in convincing him to aid them; her home would be already overrun. She could make an endless quest of her life, only to see her father-dragon of her childhood's memories once more.


End file.
